Seven Days: Alan Antonio x Gregory William Chptr 1
by Pearlescent '2Min' Blue
Summary: bagi para pencinta boys love manga / para fujoshi, yg ada di Indonesia, harap baca :D smoga suka


Ini merupakan FanFiction saya yang pertama di . Saya secara personal, kurang handal membuat fanfiction yang bertema adventure, mystery, horror, dan romance normal. TAPI.. saya bisa dibilang handal dalam membuat fanfic YAOI alias boy love ~ *bangga*

Tokoh dari fanfic dibawah ini merupakan tokoh original buatan saya, tapi tokoh inspirasinya itu 2 orang nyata yang bersekolah di sekolah saya. Fanfic ini juga saya buat berdasarkan sebuah komik yaoi yang berjudul Seven Days (bagi yang berminat, baca deh komiknya!).

Oke! Saya akan memulai fanfiction ini! ENJOY :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Will melihat calendar yang ada di kelasnya. Jumat. Will memindahkan matanya ke arah jam dinding di depan kelas. Pukul 3.17. Sudah 17 menit setelah jam pulang sekolah.

"Sudah selesai belum?" Nisa melihat pekerjaan Will lagi dengan penuh kesabaran. Will hanya menggeleng pelan sambil melanjutkan apa yang ia lakukan, yaitu menyalin PR mat Nisa, mantan pacarnya. Nisa menghela nafas, dan kembali melihat BlackBerry-nya.

Setelah 15 menit menyalin, Will berdiri dan menyerahkan buku mat Nisa sambil mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu berjalan keluar kelas, meninggalkan Nisa bersama murid-murid geek yang sedang memamerkan koleksi kartu game mereka di kelas.

Tiga murid perempuan berlari menghampiri Will yang baru berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah dan murid-murid itu memasang wajah yang sok sexy dan sekaligus sok cantik di saat yang bersamaan.

"Will~!" perempuan yang berambut pirang berteriak dari jauh.

"Apa?" Will menengok ke perempuan itu dengan tampak ramahnya, seperti biasa.

"Kamu mau pergi bareng gak sama kita? Kita bosen nih. Britt punya mobil, jadi kamu gak usah khawatir soal pulang." Perempuan yang berambut coklat menatap Will sambil memain-mainkan rambutnya. "Mau ya? Pleaseeee…"

"Maaf, tapi aku ada les sesudah ini. Lain kali saja ya." Will terpaksa berbohong untuk menghindari acara 'pergi bareng' bersama 3 perempuan yang dikenal playgirl itu. Perempuan-perempuan itu memasang muka kecewa lalu berjalan menjauh dari Will sambil berbisik-bisik. Lebih tepatnya, berbicara, karena Will masih dapat mendengar mereka.

"Jess, Ann, jangan pasang muka kecewa gitu dong!" Britt menatap kedua temannya dengan senyuman. "Kan hari ini hari Jumat, 2 hari lagi, Alan pasti putus sama pacarnya. Nah, kalau sudah putus, kita ajak Alan pergi, pasti dia mau." Jess dan Ann yang mendengar omongan Britt itu langsung menatap Britt dengan tatapan senang dan seperti orang berdosa yang mendapat pencerahan.

Will mendengar pembicaraan perempuan-perempuan itu tentang Alan, juniornya, yang memang terkenal mengencani perempuan hanya dalam waktu 7 hari saja. Dan pada hari Minggu, Alan akan memutuskan pacarnya. Tapi menurut mantan-mantannya, 7 hari saja sudah cukup, karena 7 hari itu sudah terasa seperti surga.

Sesudah dipikir-pikir, Will jarang melihat Alan belakangan ini. Mungkin karena ia sibuk _mojok _dengan pacar-pacarnya. Will dan Alan memang termasuk laki-laki yang didambakan para perempuan, tapi walaupun begitu, selama 17 tahun hidupnya, pacar Will baru ada 2, Clare, anjingnya, dan Nisa, yang baru ia putuskan minggu lalu. Sedangkan Alan, kemungkinan tidak terhitung. Walaupun Alan lebih muda setahun, sepertinya ia lebih berpengalaman dibandingkan Will.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Will terus memikirkan Alan yang bisa dibilang dulu dekat dengannya. Kadang-kadang Will juga suka berpikir, kenapa seumur hidupnya, ia hanya mempunyai 2 pacar, bahkan yang satunya tidak dihitung manusia. Mungkinkah karena Will pilih-pilih? Atau karena Alan, yang bisa dikatakan mengganjal terus di otaknya? Will tidak pernah menemukan jawabannya.

Dari jauh, Will dapat melihat Alan sedang berbicara dengan pacarnya. Mungkin hendak memutuskannya. Mungkin hanya sekedar berbicara. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian, pasti hasilnya akan muncul. Ternyata memang betul. Pacarnya, yang sekarang mantan pacarnya, pergi meninggalkan Alan dengan tampak sedikit kecewa. Will hanya dapat melihat Alan menghela nafas sebelum Nisa datang menghampirinya.

"Hey! Lagi liat siapa?" Nisa meletakkan mukanya tepat di depan muka Will yang 8 cm lebih tinggi darinya. Will tersenyum dan menunjuk kepada Alan yang sedang berjalan ke arah gedung sekolah. Nisa mengikuti arah jari Will dan terbelakak. "Kamu gay? Jadi itu alasanmu putus sama aku minggu lalu? Kamu suka jangan-jangan sama Alan?"

"Aduh, aku liat dia, gak berarti aku suka lah sama dia." Will menatap Nisa dengan senyum kecil yang menurut para gadis, sangat angelic. "Udah, balik ke kelas yuk. Aku takut dimarahin sama guru." Will berjalan mendahului Nisa yang masih memerah karena melihat senyuman angelic Will.

Hari Senin bukanlah hari yang Will sukai, karena pelajarannya benar-benar menyebalkan. Tapi bagi para murid perempuan, Senin adalah hari dimana mereka dapat menyatakan perasaan mereka kepada Alan. Bukannya Will peduli, tapi kalau Alan terus menerus gonta ganti pacar tiap minggu, imagenya akan dikenal murahan. Tapi imagenya murahan pun, perempuan-perempuan pasti akan terus berdatangan.

Will memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar di bawah pohon besar yang ada di taman dekat rumahnya. Daun-daun kecil berjatuhan ke rambut pirangnya tanpa ia sadari. Dari samping, ia dapat melihat sebuah mobil sport merah berhenti dan kelihatan seperti sedang menurunkan seseorang. Will kaget ketika melihat bahwa Alanlah yang turun dari mobil merah yang dikendarai seorang wanita itu. Kemudian mobil itu pergi meninggalkan Alan berdiri di depan pintu taman.

Alan menghela nafas sambil berjalan masuk menuju taman dan terhenti ketika melihat Will duduk di bawah pohon. "Pacarmu?" Will bertanya dengan posisi duduk yang sama saat ia melihat Alan turun dari mobil. Alan hanya menggeleng kecil. "Mantan." Will tersenyum kepada Alan setelah Alan mengucapkan kata mantan.

"Baru kamu putuskan tadi?" Will menatap Alan yang berjalan ke arahnya. "Bisa dibilang begitu. Senpai kenapa ada di sini?" Alan duduk di sebelah Will dengan senyuman yang sedikit terpaksa. Will menutup matanya.

"Aku hanya ingin relax sebentar sebelum pulang. Kamu sendiri?"

"Sama. Rumah senpai dekat taman ini ya? Habisnya rumahku juga dekat dengan taman ini." Alan berbicara tanpa menatap Will.

"Iya, rumahku dekat sini." Will membuka mata dan menelan ludah. "Boleh aku tanya sesuatu kepadamu, Alan?" _Alan_, sudah lama Will tidak mengucapkan kata itu dari mulutnya.

"Tentu saja boleh. Mau tanya apa?" Will menatap Alan dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepadanya. "Kenapa kamu selalu ganti pacar tiap 7 hari?"

Alan melihat Will dengan reaksi agak terkejut. Mungkin Will adalah orang pertama yang berani bertanya demikian kepadanya. Sebelum Will dapat membuka mulut untuk meminta maaf, tangan Alan langsung menyentuh rambut pirang Will dan membelainya sambil tersenyum. "Ada banyak daun kecil di atas kepalamu, senpai." Kata Alan sambil menyingkirkan daun-daun di atas kepala Will.

"Mungkin, itu merupakan sebuah kebiasaan. Atau, aku mungkin saja takut, untuk mengalami hubungan panjang dengan seorang perempuan, kecuali Monica, yang pernah pacaran denganku sampai sebulan." Alan berkata demikian sambil melihat Will lembut dengan tangannya masih di atas kepala Will, membelai rambutnya.

Will menarik nafas dan menatap Alan dengan senyuman yang amat lembut. "Alan, kamu mau coba, pacaran denganku? Aku pribadi, penasaran, kenapa para gadis selalu berkata bahwa 7 hari denganmu saja sudah serasa seperti surga. Bagaimana? …Mau coba?"

_To Be Continued_

* * *

><p>Sekian, sampai di sini dulu ya, takutnya kalau di sesekin jd 1 chapter, ceritanya jadi kurang seru.<p>

Rencana saya adalah membuatnya sampai 3 chapter. Saya ingin meminta maaf kalau ceritanya jelek. Saya juga ingin meminta maaf kepada para fujoshi yang membaca, karena adegan yaoi-nya masih sedikit. Tapi saya janji, di chapter 2 dan 3, akan ada banyak adegan yaoi ! :D

Sekian dari saya, terima kasih~ !

(kalau suka, review ya, thx)

Author: KnoxFlames a.k.a Marleena Tedja


End file.
